


Appel de détresse

by oliverkriss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: Clint reçoit un appel en plein milieu de la nuit





	Appel de détresse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclairmers: Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

Il est allongé dans son lit et regarde le numéro de téléphone qui s'affiche sur son portable qui vibre. Il le saisit, décroche finalement et chuchote pour ne réveiller personne. "Allô."

\- Allô.... Dit une voix qu'il ne reconnait pas de suite.

\- Oui...

\- Euh... C'est Pietro, Pietro Maximoff.

Il lève les sourcils, qu'est ce que Pietro Maximoff a à lui dire en plein milieu de la nuit. "Ah..."

\- Oui...

Le silence est de mise, Clint regarde tout de même l'heure sur son réveil. 23h12, pas si tard que ça pour un jeune comme Maximoff, mais pour lui... Il décide finalement de se lever et de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Laura. "Comment... Comment vas-tu?"

\- Je... Je vais bien... Je suis vivant. Plaisante le gosse.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.. Que... Que me vaut ton appel? Demande Clint en descendant les escaliers silencieusement.

\- Je... Est ce que ma soeur, Wanda, est là ? Clint est surpris de cette question, Biensure que non, elle n'est pas là. Elle est au QG, comme les autres.

\- Non... Je suis chez moi... Bafouille t'il soudainement.

\- Oh... Désolé... Je voulais pas te déranger.  
Clint traverse le salon plonge dans l'obscurité puis se dirige machinalement vers la cuisine. Il allume l'expresso et insère une capsule.

\- C'est rien, T'as l'air bouleversé... Enfin on se connait pas trop bien tout les deux.. j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te connaitre.

\- Trop rapide pour toi.

Clint tente d'étouffer son rire pour ne réveiller personne. "Tu commences déjà. Alors sinon, pourquoi tu voulais appeler ta soeur à une heure aussi tardive?"

\- Je... Euh.. je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

\- C'est pas grave... Tu devais avoir une bonne excuse... Au fait comment t'as eu mon numéro?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Hill? Se doute Clint.

\- Bingo.

\- Alors raconte-moi... Comment ça se passe pour toi?

L'archer sort une cuillère et du sucre et va les déposer sur la table basse puis reviens vers la cuisine.

\- Ça va, les infirmières sont aux petits soins pour moi.

\- Les pauvres demoiselles... Elles te réconfortent lors de tes cauchemar... Se moque l'archer, mais il a dû toucher une corde sensible compte tenu de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

\- Hummmm...

\- Maximoff ? Dit Clint qui s'inquiète de son silence.

\- Je suis là.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais parler à ta sœur aussi tard....

\- Pour rien. Dit seulement le jeune, gêné de cette situation à présent.

\- Allez gamin dis-moi. Insiste Clint.

\- Je.... Tu vas te foutre de moi...

\- Mais non.... Attend, je m'installe bien et je suis à toi. Il attrape sa tasse pleine et reviens dans le salon.

\- T'es où là ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Où?

\- Ah... Dans mon canapé, je me suis fais un petit café du coup.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit encore Pietro .

\- Arrête de t'excuser... C'est moi qui devrai être désolé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi... Lâche Clint directement.

\- Ah...

\- Oui... Ah...

Le silence règne à nouveau. Pietro ne dit plus rien. Clint entend la respiration du jeune.

\- J'ai cassé l'ambiance non?

\- Non... C'est juste que... Je regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Avoue le gamin.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour moi... Enfin si, y'a Natasha. Avoue lui aussi Clint.

\- La rousse?

\- Oui... C'est le surnom que ta soeur lui donne?

\- .... Oui...

\- Ah... Et moi? J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle m'appelle.

\- Papy. Lance le jeune.

\- Menteur. Lâche Clint en ricanant.

\- Vieillard... Propose encore Pietro.

\- Mais non....

\- Mais si.... Non... L'archer... Hawkeye...

\- Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment elle appelle les autres...

\- Ben, écoute, je peux pas trop t'aider je connais pas tous leurs noms... Juste leur surnoms ... Elle me parle de Captain, d'un oiseau...

\- L'oiseau, J'adore ... Lâche Clint en riant du surnom du faucon.

\- De Vision, de Stark,

\- Il a pas de surnom lui?

\- Lui non.

\- Vous lui en voulez toujours. Suppose Clint.

\- Pour ma soeur, je sais pas, pour ma part... Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge. Lâche le jeune en grimaçant même si Clint ne peut pas le voir.

\- Je peux te comprendre... Je suis orphelin moi aussi. Révèle le plus vieux.

\- Ah bon? Je savais pas...

\- Mais bon, personne y est pour quelques chose, mis à part mon père peut-être. Confie Barton à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande le jeune sans retenu.

\- Il buvait trop, beaucoups trop... Ils ont eut un accident de voiture. Fini par dire Clint.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excuse encore le jeune.

\- C'était y'a un bail. Confesse Clint. Le silence revient à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Parler de mort n'est sûrement pas une conversation des plus Joyeuse.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui ait cassé l'ambiance. Reprend Pietro.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, alors tu m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu tenais absolument à avoir Wanda.

\- Je... J'ai des terreurs nocturnes. Avoue le jeune.

\- C'est que ça... Dit seulement Clint qui connait ce genre de situation pour les avoir vécu lui même.

\- Oui, ben, c'est pas un simple cauchemars.... Se défend le jeune, pour ne pas que le plus vieux pense qu'il fait des mauvais rêve d'enfant.

\- Je me doute bien... Tu penses que je me moque de toi... Sûrement pas.... Les cauchemars c'est notre lot de consolation chez les Avengers... On en fait tous, et pas de simple cauchemars... Je me souviens que Tony faisait des cauchemars horrible après la bataille de New York contre les chitauris.

\- Y'a de quoi... Lance le jeune à l'encontre de Stark.

\- Tu devrais essayer de voir plus loin que Stark industrie... Tony est quelqu'un de remarquable quand on le connait... Le défend tout de même Clint, même s'il sait qu'il a ses tords aussi.

\- Hummmm... Concède seulement Pietro.

\- Tu voudrais pas me raconter ton cauchemars peut être que ça te soulagerait. Propose Clint qui tente de rassurer le jeune au mieux qu'il peut mais le jeune ne répond pas." Gamin?"

\- Je suis là... Je cherche juste mes mots...

\- Je te force pas non plus...

\- Je préfère pas... C'est... Trop personnel.

\- Ok, pas de soucis... Du coup, je sais pas trop comment t'aider... tu voulais lui en parler? Demande Clint.

\- Pas vraiment non plus... Je voulais juste qu'elle m'appaise. Confesse le sokovien.

\- Comment?

\- Avec sa magie... Avoue Pietro.

\- Elle sait le faire à distance? Demande Clint qui ne sait pas encore l'immensité de sa magie.

\- Elle dit que non. Mais je suis sûre que si... Dans tous les cas, ça marche...enfin je crois... Fini par dire le jeune.

\- Je pourrais te chanter une berceuses... En plus, tu dois les connaître par cœur... C'est tout frais pour toi... Se moque Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu les apprises pour tes petits enfants vieillard? Lui retourne Pietro.

\- Mes petits enfants... Faudra déjà que mon fils s'intéresse plus aux filles qu'aux jeux vidéos pour avoir des petits enfants...

\- J'ai appris que tu avais des enfants...

\- Oui, trois... Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel...

\- Donc tu pourrais vraiment être mon père. Dit le jeune subitement.

\- Euh... N'abuse pas non plus. Attends deux minutes, raccroche pas, je monte vite fait chercher des trucs...

Clint grimpe à l'étage, attrappe son sac et fourre des habits de rechange puis redescend. Il reprend le combiné. "Je suis là, Désolé..."

\- Oh... C'est... Moi... Se justifie Pietro. "Tu fais quoi?"

\- Je prépare mon sac... J'ai une mission demain... Lui apprend le plus vieux.

\- Mince.

\- Quoi mince... C'est cool. J'aime bien les missions...

\- C'est quoi comme mission?

\- Une mission de routine, mais je dois être au Shield à 8h.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir...

\- T'inquiète, je vais faire mon sac comme ça je pourrais dormir plus longtemps demain. Le silence revient entre eux mais personne ne raccroche, le silence dure quelques minutes puis Clint fini son café avant de se lever et d'aller en cuisine. Pietro casse ce silence.

\- Tu pars en vacances cette année ?

\- Laura s'en va avec les enfants.

\- Et pas toi?

\- J'ai du taf... Et puis bon... Se retrouver H24 ensemble, serait pas des vacances... Concède Clint en se levant.

\- T'es pas de tout repos. Plaisante le jeune

\- Je suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. Avoue Clint en se dirigeant vers la cuisine armé de sa tasse vide.

\- T'es vieux, t'es ronchon. Se moque le jeune.

Clint rit, puis se rend compte qu'il risque de se faire incendier au réveil de son épouse. "Merde, j'ai plus de café."

\- Miséricorde... Ironise Pietro.

\- Rigole pas, ma femme serait capable de me tuer si elle est pas de café au réveil. Soupire Clint.

\- J'aurais cru que tu aurais choisi une charmante épouse au lieu d'une tueuse. Plaisante encore le jeune.

\- J'ai choisi Laura, à défaut d'une Natasha. Lâche Clint en riant puis reprend. "Ça va, il reste deux capsules... Ouff... Je ferais mieux de lui les laisser."

\- T'etais sérieux sur les intentions de ta femme?

\- En ce moment, c'est un peu tendu entre elle et moi, donc oui. Avoue Clint. Il regarde un instant l'heure, déjà plus de minuit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu vas pas encore être désolé pour ça... C'est pas comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose

\- J'ai pas dis ça.

\- Oui, alors arrête de t'excuser... Et puis l'air de rien, je m'y fais à cette situation, c'est pas comme si c'était soudain, je savais que tôt ou tard qu'on allait se séparer.

\- Vous vous séparez ?

\- On en est pas encore là.. enfin je crois. Confie le plus vieux.

\- C'est à cause des Avengers ?

\- Entre autres, plus à cause du Shield... Enfin, à cause de moi, à cause des missions, parce que je pars trop souvent en mission. Les gens changent, et les autres s'adaptent. Ça t'est déjà arrivé de revoir un couple que t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde.

\- Et bien, toi tu les trouves changé, mais pas le couple, puisqu'ils se sont habitué à leur changements petits à petits, alors que toi non. Laura et moi, évoluons chacun de notre côtés et on se voit pas assez pour s'habituer à ce changement.

\- C'est bien dommage.

\- C'est la vie qui veut ça... Ce qui est dommage c'est pour Nathaniel.

\- Ton fils.

\- Oui le denier... Il a à peine 2 mois. Souffle Clint en repensant à son fils.

Pietro entend la tristesse de Clint, il tente de le faire sourire à nouveau. "Wanda m'a montré une photo de lui, il est mignon."

\- Je suis son père. S'exclame le père fièrement.

Pietro rit, puis reprend. "J'imagine que les deux autres doivent être mignon eux aussi."

\- Ils le sont, forcément, ce sont mes enfants, tout les parents trouvent beaux leur enfants non?

\- Oui, mais les tiens le sont sûrement en vrai.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu fais quoi là, du coup, maintenant que t'as plus de café.

\- J'en sais rien ... Je fais rien, je parle avec toi... Je sais pas si je vais rester chez moi du coup. Il est bientôt 1h du matin, j'ai une heure pour arriver au Shield. Et il me faut une grosse demi heure pour émergé... Ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir... ah, et puis de risquer de tomber nez à nez avec la tueuse droguée au café. Ajoute Clint en riant.

\- J'imagine oui, je suis désolé.

\- Arrête... T'es chiant... Et toi tu es où exactement ?

\- Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sans café.

\- La chance... Le silence revint Clint le coupe aussi vite. "Et ne me dis pas je suis désolé où je débarque direct au Shield pour t'en mettre une."

Pietro rit puis tanne l'archer. "J'ai pas peur de toi. Et puis si tu viens jusqu'au Shield, je te laisserais un lit, celui du bas, je doute que tu puisses monter l'échelle du lit superposé. " Plaisante le jeune.

\- Je vais finir par débarquer et te mettre une raclée, tu verras le vieillard en action. Lâche Clint en riant à moitié.

\- Tu peux. Titille le jeune.

\- Tu me défi? Ricane Clint.

\- Peut être bien. Ajoute encore le jeune en riant.  
\- T'as du café 

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours tout ici.

\- C'est tentant alors. Concède Clint.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit seulement Pietro

\- T'as vraiment un lit superposé ?

\- Biensure que non! Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire de la place dans le mien.

\- Dans un lit de bébé ?

\- Un king size monsieur.

\- King size, J'en doute.

\- Ok, c'est peut être pas un king size, Mais c'est lit double, je voudrais pas que tu meurs du manque de sommeil et par ma faute en plus.

\- Au pire, j'ai toujours une chambre au Shield...

\- Au pire.

\- Avec un lit simple.

\- Dommage pour toi. Ricane Pietro. Clint rit un peu puis reprend la conversation initiale.

\- Alors ce rêve ? Ça va mieux ou pas?

\- Ça va mieux... Mais je sais que je vais rêver à nouveau.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas en parler? Clint comprend qu'il ne veuille pas en parler mais il sait aussi que ca lui fait fait un bien fou d'en parler. "Je sais, c'est personnel, je pense qu'on a dépassé ça non? Je viens de t'avouer que ma femme m'aime plus... Tu peux me raconter ton rêve je crois "

\- Je rêve que je me réveille en sursaut, que je me suis sacrifié... En vain, t'es quand même mort, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que moi je suis vivant... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est horrifiante de voir quelqu'un mourir par ta faute, enfin, parce que j'ai échoué.

\- Pietro, quel échec? Si tu es vivant dans ton rêve, ce n'est pas un échec, et je pense que si, je peux imaginer perdre quelqu'un par ma faute si.

\- Mais toi, tu es mort alors... Je... Je suis content d'avoir réussi mon coup... Sinon, ce rêve serait devenu réalité.

\- Tu t'y serais fait

\- Oh que non, j'aurais pas réussi à survivre à ça. Crois moi.

\- Je pensais pas que étais aussi hédoniste. Murmura Clint touché par ce jeune homme.

\- Tu pensais que j'avais pas de coeur.

\- Non, je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que... Tu penses aux autres avant toi... On est vivant tout les deux... Et si je le suis c'est uniquement grâce à toi... Tu le sais...

\- C'est quoi ton cauchemars à toi, tu m'as dis que tout les Avengers rêvaient à fond... C'est quoi le tien?

\- Le mien? J'ouvre la porte et la ferme est vide. Laura et les enfants sont partis.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais... C'est ce qu'il me pend au nez.

\- Tu ne mérite pas ça.

\- Parce que tu mérites de mourir toi? Sûrement pas...

\- Tu mérite d'être heureux.

\- Tout comme toi... Faut que tu arrêtes de... De t'en faire... Je suis vivant, grace à toi, et tu es vivant aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver... On a de quoi être heureux non?

\- C'est vrai... Apparament pour toi, le pire c'est de voir ta femme partir avec tes enfants.

\- J'y survivrais... Au pire je trouverais un peu de réconfort chez Nath, ou tout autre amis qui me prêterait un bout de son lit.

\- C'est une référence au King size?

\- C'est une référence au King size, oui. Lâche Clint en riant.

\- Je te laisserais un bout de mon lit volontiers. D'ailleurs tu voulais pas venir boire un café ?

\- Tu me l'offres ?

\- Biensure... Enfin Stark te l'offre.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas.

\- Je pensais que je devais voir plus loin que Stark industrie et voir l'homme qui se cache en lui.

\- C'est bien, t'as bien retenu la leçon, gamin.

\- J'apprends vite, j'ai un cerveau rapide.

\- Pas ta croissance.

\- Grrrrr...

\- J'arrive à te faire grogner à distance!!! Putain comment je suis fiers.

\- Ramène tes fesses vieillard, tu grogneras quand je t'aurais mis à terre en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Pas grave, j'irais me pieuter ailleurs... C'est qu'il y en a des gens au Shield...

\- Tu me fausserais compagnie pour ça???S'étrangle Pietro.

\- Pour ça?? Si tu me fout à terre, oui.

\- Ok, je te laisserais dormir sur le lit, t'inquiète pas...

\- 1h37... Je crois que je vais finir par te rejoindre quand même.

\- T'en as pour une heure tu m'as dis...

\- Oui ..

\- Tu vas me délaisser une heure donc! Soupire le jeune.

\- Bah... Je peux rester en ligne si tu veux. T'as un chargeur de Stark phone rapide?? Parce que la batterie...

\- T'inquiète , j'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Mouais... Clint se lève, le combiné toujours à l'oreille, il le coince entre son épaule et son oreille et réuni ses affaires. "Bon... Si je reste en ligne c'est pas pour faire beau... Raconte moi un truc au moins... J'ai l'air con au téléphone alors qu'on dit plus rien."

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire.

Il fait bon dehors mais prend tout de même un manteau qu'il fourre avec ses sacs dans le coffre. "Parle moi de toi... Ah je sais... Dis moi ce que Wanda raconte sur nous."

\- Oh la... Je voudrais pas la mettre en port à faux.

\- T'inquiète, je suis muet comme une tombe.

\- Ok... Euh... Elle dit que l'oiseau est drôle.

\- Elle a tord, tu verras...

\- Elle dit que le dieu est super musclé mais pas très fute fute.

\- Oh... On va dire qu'il est un peu décalé. Tout comme Vision d'ailleurs.

\- Vision, elle l'aime bien, un peu trop à mon goût...

\- Ah... J'avais remarqué ça aussi.

\- Donc c'est vrai

\- Muet comme une tombe.

\- Grrrr...

\- Deux grognements à distance... Je suis trop fort.

\- Donc vision et ma soeur sont ensemble??

\- Je voudrais pas la mettre en port à faux.

\- Ne dresse pas mes propres phrases à moi même.

\- Allez... Next.

\- Elle dit que Stark et Cap se tournent autour.

\- Ah bon?

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit...

\- Elle passe plus de temps avec Cap, que moi... Elle doit en savoir plus que moi...

\- Elle dit que la rousse aime le géant vert.

\- Hummmm... Mais Banner est parti...

\- Elle dit aussi qu'elle doute sur ses sentiments pour toi.

\- Hein... j'ai rien compris.

\- La rousse... Ma soeur pense qu'elle t'aime bien plus qu'elle ne le dit.

\- Elle a tord.. Nath est comme une soeur.

\- Oui, enfin, quand tu dis que tu chercheras du réconfort dans les bras de la rousse, ça porte à confusion.

\- Comme quand tu dis que ta soeur t'appaise quand tu fais un cauchemar??

\- N'importe quoi... Et puis... Je te signale que cette fois ci c'est toi qui m'a appaisé.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est toi qui me réconfortera avec un bon café

\- Et un lit bien chaud.

\- Et un lit bien chaud... Encore 40 minutes de route... C'est long...

\- T'inquiète t'auras un bon café dans un super gobelet à ton arrivée. Ironique Pietro.

\- Quoi?? Un café du distributeur?? Tu plaisante, je veux un bon expresso. Exige Clint.

\- Bah j'en ai pas!! Se défend Pietro.

\- Le Shield regorge de cafetière partout, cherche bien. Ajout Clint.

\- Et ben, j'y ai pas accès.

\- Tu sais où se trouve les bureaux de Hill et de Fury?

\- Oui.

\- Celui de Coulson est pas loin, il y a un expresso, et j'ai le code de l'entrée. Lâche Clint fièrement.

\- Coulson, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ah oui c'est le chef des agents du Shield mobile c'est ça?

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirme l'archer.

\- On m'a parlé de votre relation à vous deux.

\- Il était mon OS. Mon Officier Supérieur. Lui apprend Clint.

\- Hill m'en a parlé, elle m'a parlé aussi de Bobby, c'est ton ex c'est ça.

\- Oh, C'était y'a Bien longtemps... On était même pas au Shield.

\- Ça a duré longtemps ? Demande innocemment le sokovien.

\- Quelques mois, tu sais... j'étais pas aussi stable que maintenant et Barbara non plus. Ajoute Clint.

\- Barbara? Question Pietro.

\- Bobby, Bobby Morse. Précise Clint.

\- C'est une fille? Demande Pietro surpris qui pensait plutôt à un homme.

\- Bah oui, quoi tu pensais que c'était un mec??

\- Ouais... Murmura Pietro confus.

\- Et bien... Bon, revenons à nos moutons et à mon café. Le bureau de Coulson est le 097. Le code est le 0807. J'arrive dans 20 minutes. 15, si j'appuie sur le champignon.

\- Bah appuye un peu sur le champignon alors.

\- T'es pressé de me voir?

\- Peut être bien. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Oh... Un café, un bout de ton lit, on pourrait presque croire que tu me dragues... Plaisante Clint.

\- N'importe quoi... Se défend Pietro comme il peut.

\- Stress pas Pietro... Ajoute Clint seulement.

\- Hummmm... Fais gaffe quand même, te plante pas en bagnole. Ça serait vraiment con.

\- Ton cauchemars se réaliserait. Moi mort, toi vivant.

\- Rigole pas... C'est pas marrant Clint... Voilà que je repense à ce putain de cauchemars... Si ça se trouve il est prémonitoire ....

\- Mais dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- Le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens c'est peut être vrai. Imagine...

\- Pietro calme toi.

\- Clint, fais gaffe. Lâche Pietro angoissé.

\- T'inquiète je gère.

\- Ça me fait peur cette histoire de rêve je te jure.

\- Arrête de t'angoisser.

\- Clint, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Calme toi, je suis là dans dans 10 minutes. Même pas...

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois là. Je te jure. Je flippe à mort maintenant.

\- Tu paniques vraiment, faut pas.

\- T'es où?? Combien de kilomètres... D'après Chô, je peux dépasser les 100km heure sans flancher... Je peux venir te chercher ou du moins je sais pas... T'avertir d'un danger.

\- Hey... Mais calme toi, je suis là dans même pas cinq minutes. Mets toi à l'aise, ferme les yeux, respire lentement... On dirait que tu nous fais une crise de panique. Je reste en ligne ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis là dans cinq minutes ok?? T'inquiète pas.

\- Je t'attend.

\- J'arrive.

Clint passe la quatrième, il prends peut être des risques mais au plus vite il sera arrivé, au plus vite, Pietro se sentira mieux. Il ne sait pas pour quelles raisons, il s'inquiète autant pour Pietro, mais sur le moment, il ne se pose pas de question et fonce. Il a toujours le combiné coincé entre l'oreille et son épaule et écoute la respiration lente du sokovien.

Il aperçoit enfin les portails du Shield. Il glisse sa carte et tapote de ses doigts le volant, s'impatientant du lever de la barrière. Il démarre en trombe et se gare à l'arrache. Il ne prend pas son sac et se dirige aussitôt vers le pôle médical. Il écoute encore la respiration lente de Pietro. Il espère qu'il ne s'est pas endormis. Ce serait une bonne chose pourtant.

Il ne prend pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et grimpe les trois étages en courant. Il reprends sa respiration une fois en haut et cherche la chambre de Pietro. Il n'ose pas demander au jeune, de peur qu'il se soit endormis, mais il se retrouve comme un con. Il ferme les yeux et tente de se souvenir de la route qu'il avait pris la seule fois où il est venu le voir, accompagné des autres Avengers. Il décide d'avancer et de tenter sa chance. Il se stoppe net face à une porte. Il hésite à frapper à la porte. Pietro ressurgit à temps.

\- Clint? T'es encore là ?

\- Tu dors pas?

\- Non... Je t'attend.

\- Je suis devant ta porte, enfin je crois.

\- Attend je t'ouvre... Euh... Je sais pas où tu es, mais t'es pas là.

\- Merde.... Je suis en B3.

\- Reviens sur tes pas et tournes à droite c'est la deuxième porte.

Clint fait demi tour et repère directement le jeune en tournant. Il voit les traits de Pietro se detendre à son arrivé. Il s'avance vers lui, le jeune lui agrippe aussitôt le cou, soulagé de le voir en vie. Clint se laisse prendre le cou, et passe même ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis trop soulagé.... Marmonna Pietro le visage enfouis dans le cou de l'archer.

\- Je sais... Calme toi... Tout va bien, je suis là...

Clint se détache du jeune et lui sourit. Le jeune lui sourit aussi mais semble soudain confus.

Les deux garçons se retrouvent face à face sans savoir quoi dire. Pietro baisse les yeux, Clint tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il est où mon café?

\- Je l'ai pas été le chercher du coup. Je vais t'en chercher un, c'est quoi le code déjà?

\- Stresse pas... Je vais nous en chercher. Remets toi sous la couette. Je te rappel si je me repaume. Clint ne laisse pas le temps au jeune d'acquiescer et va directement vers les escaliers, qu'il redescend et se dirige illico presto dans les sous sol, pour éviter de ressortir et d'atteindre l'autre bâtiment. Il remonte deux étages et se dirige vers le bureau de Coulson.

Il répère aussitôt le sésame. Il attrape deux tasses. Il se souvient de ses instants où Phil et lui étaient liés comme jamais. Il est son mentor, il regarde la café couler et repense à ceux avec qui il a noué des liens fort. Phil et Natasha sont les personnes qu'il aime le plus, mise à part Laura mais c'est encore autre chose. Et encore.... Ce n'est plus pareil avec Laura. Clint attrappe sa tasse et glisse celle de Pietro. Qu'est ce qu'il le lie à Pietro? Ce sacrifice? Il se demande si ce n'est pas plus que ça.

Il attrappe les tasse pleines et rejoint le gosse. Il redescends deux étages, traverse le sous sol, remonte trois étages et rejoint la chambre de Pietro sans encombre.

Arrivé à la porte de Pietro, il constate que le gamin est en caleçon, il n'avait même pas remarqué cela tout à l'heure.

\- Et voilà Monsieur Maximoff, deux délicieux café. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Il dépose les tasses sur le bureau de Pietro et constate également que c'était bien un lit double et non King size.

Pietro regarde l'heure. "Il est déjà trois heures moins le quart, tu vas pas dormir beaucoups."

\- Je dois être prêt pour 8h, ça devrait aller. J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil.

\- Je te prête un bout de mon lit. Dit le gamin fièrement en soulevant les couvertures.  
Clint sourit et lui tends la tasse café. "Envoie ton chargeur déjà... J'ai plus de batterie."

\- Il est branché sur le bureau.

Clint branche son téléphone puis règle son réveil, enfin, il se déshabille et emmène son café avec lui.

Les deux hommes à demi allongés, dégustent leur cafés qui refroidissent très vite, puis ils déposent leurs tasses sur les chevets avant de s'installer confortablement sous la couverture.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Lance Clint en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Chuchote le gamin mais à peine une petite heure après s'être endormis, Clint entend Pietro l'appeler.

\- Clint!!

Clint ouvre un oeil et marmonne. "Quoi?"

\- Ne meurt pas. Ajoute le jeune.

\- Un jour ou l'autre. Dit machinalement Clint, pensant que Pietro est réveillé.

\- Noooooon... Clint ne meurt pas.... Pleure le gamin qui rêve encore apparament.  
Clint se redresse et regarde le sokovien pleurer sa perte. Pietro a l'air de vraiment souffrir de sa perte dans son rêve. Le plus vieux décide de le reconforter.

Pietro est agité, il bouge la tête et les bras, Clint finit par le saisir et le serrer contre lui. "Chutttt... Calme toi.... Je suis là..."

\- Clint... Noooooon... Non, pourquoi?

\- Chut... Je suis là, tout va bien, calme toi.... Chuchote l'archer à l'oreille de Pietro pour le calmer.

\- Clint... Murmure le jeune de soulagement.

\- Oui, je suis là, calme toi.... Chutttt.. ça va aller.... Chuchote encore Clint. Le jeune fini par se calmer à l'entente de la voix de l'archer. Celui ci ne dessert pas l'emprise sur lui.

Hawkeye se rendort presqu'illico, serrant vif d'argent contre lui.

 

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

  
Le réveil est brutal, Clint coupe aussitôt la sonnerie de son portable et saute du lit. Il s'habille rapidement puis débranche son téléphone. Il est déjà 7h30. Il prends un petit instant pour regarder le jeune dormir. Sa soirée, voir même sa nuit a prit une tout autre tournure. Il se surprend à sourire béatement face à ce petit jeune qui l'emeut. Il attrappe un post it et note quelques mots.

Il est temps de partir, il doit encore aller récupère son sac dans la voiture et rejoindre le tarmac. Il se précipite hors de la chambre.  
Il descends à la voiture récupérer son sac puis court en direction du tarmac, il arrive à temps et se pose à côté de sa complice de toujours. Il entends son téléphone vibrer. Il décroche aussitôt.

\- Allô. Dit aussitôt Clint en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il enregistre son numéro de téléphone.

\- Bonjour. Murmure Pietro.

\- Bonjour. Dit Clint.

\- C'est quoi ce numéro? Demande Pietro.

\- Ah... C'est le numéro du bureau de Coulson. Et le code de sa porte... Au cas où. Ajoute Clint souriant.

\- Ah.. merci...

\- À demain. Lâche Clint aussitôt.

\- À demain. Ajoute Pietro.

  
**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**  
**Post it Clint.**  
**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

  
_J'ai passé une superbe nuit._  
_Rendez-vous demain à 20h,_  
_Dans ta chambre, J'irais chercher le dîner_  
_Au délice New-yorkais_  
_Tu vas adorer._  
_084_  
_0807._  
_Clint_.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

  
À l'atterrissage du Quinjet, Clint sourit. Non pas parce que la mission a été mené à bien mais parce qu'il a donné rendez vous à Pietro. Il regarde sa montre et se demande s'il arrivera à temps au rendez vous. De toutes façon Pietro ne peut pas sortir donc il l'attendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

À leur arrivée au Shield, Clint salue tout le monde et se précipite vers le parking afin d'aller chercher le repas de ce soir. Circuler dans les rues de New-York York à cet heure n'est pas de tout repos, mais l'archer arrive tant bien que mal à se faufiler entre les voitures.

Il commande pour deux. Deux entrées, trois plats différents, trois désserts et deux boissons, puis se précipite à nouveau dans sa voiture.

Le repas sur le siège passager, Clint rejoint aussitôt Pietro le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois ci, il emprunte l'ascenseur. Il se demande si Pietro à bien lu le post it et qu'il ne refuserait pas. Pourquoi refuserait-il? Il regrette d'avoir pris l'ascenseur lorsqu'il tomber nez à nez avec le docteur Chô. "Agent Barton?"

\- Docteur Chô.

\- Que vous est il arrivé ?

\- Rien... Je... Je viens voir un ami. Lâche Clint en bafouilla, le médecin à l'air dubitative, quel ami Barton peut bien t'il venir voir. "Maximoff." Ajoute t'il voyant que la dame se pose des questions.

\- Oh... D'accord, ça va lui faire plaisir. Lâche aussitôt Helen.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Il est souvent seul. Lui avoue t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demande soudainement le docteur Chô.

\- Oh... Un petit dessert, il peut?

\- Oh oui... Il n'a pas beaucoups d'appétit. Lui confie t-elle ensuite.

\- On parle du même bonhomme? Lance Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Il nous fait du chantage... Pour sortir...

\- Maximoff? Il fait une grève de la faim?! Lâche Clint surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Peut être pas à ce point, mais il se plaint sans cesse des plateaux repas et refuse d'y toucher.

\- Pas sûr qu'il laissera ce muffin. Ajoute Clint en souriant.

\- J'en doute... Bon... Bonne soirée agent Barton et ne l'énervez pas de trop.

\- Bonsoir docteur.

Clint et Helen descendent tout les deux de l'ascenseur, l'un continu tout droit, tandis que l'autre prend à droite. Face à la porte de Pietro, Clint sourit déjà en brandissant le paquet dans ses mains.

Pietro est en survêtement bleu marine et un t shirt bien trop petit pour lui tellement il lui moule le corps. Il est à pied nu. Clint lève un sourcil lorsque le sokovien lui tend son post it d'un air dubitatif. "Une nuit superbe ? T'as dormi 3h et je t'ai réveillé en plein milieu..." Lâche le jeune.

\- Je te parlais pas de ca, mais de avant.. Même si on a parlé quasi que au tel, j'ai adoré mieux te connaître. Ajoute Clint fièrement.

\- Tu te moque de moi ?

\- Mais non, arrête de croire qu'on se moque sans cesse de toi... Allez... tu peux pas sortir mais je vais gérer un truc sympa, tu vas voir, je connais un endroit cool. Lâche Clint sous le regard mi interrogateur, mi amusé de Pietro. "Fais pas cette tête, fais moi confiance."

Le jeune acquiesce et enfile tout de même ses baskets avant de suivre l'archer dans les couloirs du Shield.

Les hommes marchent vers les escaliers silencieusement. Il descendent vers les sous sols. Clint se retourne vers Pietro, et voit le jeune qui s'inquiète face à ça. L'archer lui sourit en voyant le jeune tétanisé. "T'as peur?

\- Je sais pas où tu m'emmènes. Lance le jeune en regardant autour de lui.  
Clint rit seulement et entre dans un ascenseur. Il appuye sur le deuxième étage puis se retourne face à Pietro. "Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas fan des plateaux repas du Shield?"

\- Qui t'as dis ça? Lâche Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Pietro soupire et ne cherche pas à savoir qui est la taupe. "Faut avouer que c'est pas terrible."

\- J'espère que ce repas te plaira.

\- Ça sera toujours mieux que les plateaux repas...

Clint sourit et sort de l'ascenseur puis s'arrête devant le bureau de Coulson. "Je te présente le bureau de Phil Coulson. Code de la porte. 0807. Et voilà le bureau."

Le jeune ouvre en grand les yeux. Ce bureau est immense et classe. Un grand bureau d'angle en verre, une chaise immense, quatres fauteuils moderne blanc, un écran sur le mur. Un bahut design et un grand tapis blanc.

\- Je te présente Lolita, la fameuse cafetière.

\- Lolita?

\- Phil renomme plein de truc. Enfin bon, on l'utilisera après... Je propose qu'on dîne sur le tapis. Qu'est ce que t'en penses?  
Le jeune sourit et s'assoit directement à terre. Il croise ses jambes à lindienne. Clint fait de même face à lui, puis attrappe la télécommande de l'écran qui affiche des flammes. Ce n'est pas un écran standard mais une fausse cheminée. Le gamin en est subjugué. Clint déballe enfin les paquets.

\- Bon, je nous ai pris deux entrées. Des oignons rings et des ailes de poulets. Pietro sourit face à cette entrée. Les garçons dégustent calmement leurs entrées.

\- Alors ta mission, ça s'est bien passé.

\- Plutôt bien, oui. C'était une mission de routine. Des méchants d'Hydra, un gros méchant, des robots... La routine quoi! Et toi qu'as tu fais?

\- Des examens, des prises de sang, regarder la télé, squatter, squatter, la routine quoi!

\- Tu penses qu'ils t'auroriseront à sortir bientôt.

\- Ça, j'en sais rien, j'espère que oui... Dit seulement le jeune qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être dans la section médicale. Clint sort les trois plats.

\- Hot dog, buggle et pain de viande.

\- T'avais peur que je meurs de faim?

\- Apparamment j'ai bien fais, puisque tu ne mange rien il paraît.

Pietro grimace et attrappe un hot dog. "Comment vont les autres?"

\- Ta sœur va bien, mais ça tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir.

\- Elle m'a appelé hier soir... Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu.

\- Si t'as le moindre soucis, tu peux m'appeler, je dors jamais à point fermé, je décrocherais. Tiens, j'ai mené mon enquête sur Stark et Cap. Ta soeur a peut-être raison, il se passe peut-être quelques chose entre ces deux là.

Pietro sourit en coin puis entame le buggle au pastrami. "Ma soeur m'a dit que as été grandiose hier"

\- Ah bon?

\- Hum hum... Une flèche pour trois bonhomme. Lâche Pietro en souriant pleinement.

\- Ils étaient aligné, c'était trop simple... Ta soeur parle des exploits tout le monde?

\- Cap et toi. Lache seulement le gosse. Clint lève un soucil septique. "Vous êtes ses préférés."

\- Ah bon? Et même pas Vision?

\- Si, mais il n'était pas là non? Demande le jeune en attrapant le pain de viande.

\- Ah oui.... Ça t'embête pas trop?

\- De?

\- Ta soeur et Vision.

Le jeune grimace puis soupire longuement. "Un peu.... C'est un androïde... Il est... Super intelligent il paraît."

\- Tu sais qu'il arrive à soulever le marteau de Thor!?!

\- Il en est digne?

\- Apparemment...

\- Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est plutôt rassurant non.

\- C'est clair.

Clint déballe les trois desserts, il sourit lorsqu'il voit les yeux du gamin pétiller. Pietro attrappe un cheesecake tandis que Clint attrappe un cupcake. Les garçons dégustent leur desserts silencieusement, puis ils attaquent chacun un autre dessert, Clint opte pour le cheesecake, tandis que Pietro jette son dévolu sur un muffin.

\- Ah tiens, le rigolo de service nous a encore sortir une blague pas drôle.

\- Envoie.

\- Tu connais la blague de l'armoire ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est pas commode.

Le jeune le regarde tandis que Clint grimace.

\- Quoi ?? C'était la blague ça??

\- Je t'avais dis qu'elle était pas drôle.

\- Ah oui, effectivement oui. Lâche Pietro ne s'allongeant sur le tapis, repus de ce repas.

\- Il reste encore un dessert.

\- Pour avec le café, là, j'en peux plus.  
Clint sourit satisfait et s'allonge à ses côtés. Les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond immaculé de blanc.

\- Ça a été cette nuit sinon? J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais appelé cette nuit. T'as pas fais de cauchemars ?

\- Non... J'ai trop bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais ça reviendra.

\- Peut être que non... Tu sais les rêves c'est soit notre pire peur ou soit la chose qu'on voudrait le plus au monde.:Tony n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans ses rêves. Natasha rêve de ses entraînements lorsqu'elle était petite pour le compte du KGB. C'est leur pire crainte. Ma fille rêve d'être une princesse. C'est son rêve, mais lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars elle nous voit mourir. C'est sa pire crainte, qu'ils nous arrive un truc à sa mère et moi.

\- Quand j'étais môme, je rêvais que ma soeur m'abandonnait. Lance le jeune.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas... j'ai également fait face à la peur de l'abandon. Avoue l'archer en repensant à son frère.

\- Les rêves s'étaient atténués... Mais là.... C'est horrifiant.

\- T'as plus grande peur doit être que tu vives et que je ne te survive pas. Dit seulement Clint sans réfléchir réellement au sens de sa phrase.

\- Peut être bien. C'est la peur de tout sacrifice. Se sacrifier et ne rien avoir en retour. Ou même pire que ça n'a aucun effet.

\- Je rêve de moins en moins de Laura qui part avec les enfants. Je pense que je m'y suis fait à l'idée. Ce n'est plus ma plus grande peur car je sais que ça va arriver.

\- Tu rêve de quoi Maintenant ?

\- Je ne rêve plus. Enfin si probablement, mais je m'en souviens pas. Et puis j'ai le sommeil léger.

\- Wanda rêve de bébé... Elle ne veut pas en parler mais elle m'en a parlé à moi... Elle rêve de bébé, qu'elle a des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon... Elle ne sait pas si c'est une envie de materner et qu'elle rêve de jumeau parce que pour elle la jumelage est normal. Ou si elle rêve de nous.

\- Tu fais que des cauchemars?

\- Pas toujours mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Lance le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Petit cachotier. Taquine alors le plus vieux.

\- T'as peut être raison, ma plus grande peur est sûrement ta perte. Fini par avouer Pietro l'air pensif.

\- Promis, le prochain rêve que je fais, je te le décris. Même si... Même si c'est compromettant.

\- Cool... Je vais en savoir des secrets sur toi.

\- Que veux tu savoir comme secret ? Demande Clint en riant.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Je raconte jamais mes rêves... Déjà c'est rare que je rêve, que je m'en souvienne et ils ne sont pas tous beaux et puis c'est intime parfois, enfin personnel.

\- Tu t'incruste dans mes rêves je te ferais dire... Tu violes mon intimité déjà.

\- Parce que tu rêves de moi??! Lance Clint en riant.

\- C'est glauque comment c'est dit. Répond seulement le sokovien.

\- J'ai jamais rêvé de toi. Avoue à son tour le plus vieux.

\- Fait gaffe ça peut arriver...

\- On se fera un scrabble tout les deux. Dit seulement Clint.

Le silence règne à nouveau dans le bureau de Phil de Coulson puis Pietro murmure. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là Clint."

\- Moi aussi.... On est bien là...

\- Hummmm. Merci pour cette soirée, ça fait du bien de sortir de la chambre, de voir d'autre personne, de manger autre chose que le traiteur du Shield.

\- Ce sera pas la dernière fois.

\- Promis? Demande le jeune en regardant Clint.

L'archer pivote également sa tête avant de dire. "Promis." .

Les hommes restent un moment allongés sur le sol, puis Pietro se redresse. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demande Clint, les yeux à présent fermé.

\- C'est l'heure du café non?

\- Excellente idée. Tu t'en charges.

\- Reste allongé papy, je m'occupe de tout.

Clint sourit n'ouvrant pas les yeux pour autant. Il ne répond même pas à la pique du jeune. Il s'y est habitué, il sourit. Il écoute chaque son sortir de la cafetière. Il entend Pietro chercher des tasses, puis il entend enfin le vrombissement de l'expresso. Il sent l'odeur du café. Il sourit rien qu'à sentir cette bonne odeur de café, il ouvre les yeux, Pietro à tamisé les lumières. Il se redresse et attrappe la tasse que le jeune lui tend.

  
Clint voit le sourit dans la faible lumière. Leur regards se croisent, ils se sourient lentement. L'archer commence à comprendre pourquoi Pietro a baissé les lumières. Clint tente de casser ce moment de flottement entre les deux en sortant les deux derniers dessert. Pietro grimace face au cupcake.

\- T'aime pas les cupcake? Demande aussitôt le père de famille.

\- Si... Enfin ce que je préfère, c'est le gâteau, j'aime pas trop la crème.

Clint sourit en coin et échange son muffin contre le cupcake qui se régale en le dévorant, puis il voit le jeune s'approcher de lui. Il recule lorsque les doigts du jeune effleurent ses lèvres.

\- T'avais de la crème. Se défend le jeune.

\- Ah... Lâche clint en s'essuyant gêné, de s'être braqué ainsi. Clint soupire longuement tandis que le jeune plonge son regard dans le liquide sombre.

Un malaise s'installe entre eux, Clint cherche à le rompre, il s'en veut d'avoir réagir ainsi. Certe, il éprouve quelques sentiments envers ce garçon, mais c'est trop tôt pour lui. Il n'a pas eut le temps de rassembler ses esprits, de se poser les bonnes questions. C'est largement de trop tôt pour entamer quoique se soit.

\- J'aime bien le shield le soir, c'est calme.

\- Ça change c'est sure.

\- Surtout dans cette partie de l'aile. J'en ai passé des nuits dans ces fauteuils. Clint fini son café, puis commence à débarrasser les sachets vides.... "Maintenant tu as le code ... Pour l'expresso, va pas fouiller dans ses affaires... Et frappe avant... Si il est là, je suis pas sûre qu'il approuvera."

\- Tu me lâches dans la gueule du loup en fait.

\- Mais non... Au pire tu lui dis que je t'y envoie.

\- Hum. Lâche le jeune en s'écroulant à nouveau sur le tapis.

Clint regarde un instant le jeune allongé sur le dos. Il ne sait plus quoi faire ou dire. Il est perdu. "T'oubliera pas de fermer la porte en partant."

Le jeune se redresse sur les coudes subitement." Tu t'en vas?"

\- Il va bien falloir, oui. Dit seulement Clint. Pietro baisse les yeux à son tour. Clint comprend qu'il est gêné de la situation lui aussi, si ce n'est même plus. "Il faut que je rentre chez moi, voir mes enfants, j'aurais dû déjà y être."

\- Je... Je... Pietro lève les yeux et bafouille encore. "Oui bien sure, je... je vais pas te retenir." Dit il en se relevant.

\- De toute façon, je t'ai promis d'autres dîner en tête à tête non?

\- Oui... Oui... Bafouille Pietro. "Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi."

Clint éteint la cafetière, et la fausse cheminée. Ils éteignent les lumières, puis Clint prend la peine de raccompagner Pietro jusqu'à l'aile médicale. Dans les couloirs, c'est le calme plat, Clint délaisse le jeune à l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'en as besoin ou juste envie.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Murmure Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

  
**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

  
Clint prends aussitôt la route vers la ferme. Il repense à Pietro, à cette soirée, aux troubles qu'il a eut face à ce jeune homme. Il se doute de quelles natures sont ses sentiments. Il a vite sut faire le lien. Il a tout pour lui plaire. Ses seuls défauts sont d'être relativement jeune et probablement le fait qu'il soit un homme, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui retient Clint.

Tout comme pour Laura, il sait qu'il n'est pas un mec banal, ce n'est pas un mec avec qui il peut s'amuser. C'est Pietro, un de ses collègues, un Avengers et s'il se passerait quoique se soit entre eux, se serait quelque chose de sérieux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas reculer. Il sait au fond qu'il l'aime déjà mais ne veut pas profiter de la situation. Il ne veut pas qu'on croit qu'il profite de la naïveté de Pietro. Il préfère prendre son temps.  
En arrivant à la ferme, Clint prend une douche puis se met directement au lit.

  
**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

  
Il est 7h lorsque Clint ouvre les yeux, la place de Laura est encore chaude, mais elle n'est plus avec lui. A t'elle était avec lui durant cette nuit? Sûrement pas, enfin pas mentalement. Clint sourit et attrappe aussitôt son téléphone.

* * *

  
[De Clint à Pietro; 7.17AM :

 _Je me souviens de mon rêve, je t'écris avant que j'oublie._ _J'étais au Shield avec Rhodey (War Machine) et Nath ( la rousse) et on devait rejoindre Tony et Cap ( oui, ils étaient ensemble)_

_Donc, on se pointe là bas, tout compte fait, c'était chez moi, enfin c'était Tony et Cap qui y habitaient avec Laura et les enfants. Oui je sais c'est chelou mais c'est ça les rêves._

_Je suis monter à l'étage pour venir te voir. Tu étais dans la chambre d'ami avec Wanda en robe de marié et la Vision en mode époux parfait. Je les ai félicité puis on s'est retrouvé dans un camping-car, toi, ta soeur, Sam et moi. C'est le voyage de noce de ta soeur et de l'oiseau ( je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec vision) on allait vers le Nevada._

_On a dormi à l'hôtel sur le bord de la route ( alors qu'on a un camping car. ) Bref j'ai dormi avec ta sœur, et Sam avec toi. Et on s'est réveillé chez moi. Tony était avec Cap sur un matelas pneumatique. Laura dormait avec Rhodey dans ma chambre. Ta soeur dormait dans le camping car avec la Vision (sam devait être un beug). Moi j'ai dormis avec Natasha et toi tu étais au bout de nos pieds. J'ai voulu descendre du lit et tu m'as tenu le pied, je suis tombé et je me suis réveillé._  
_Voilà pour mon rêve bizarre. J'espère que ta nuit s'est bien passée. On se voit demain. Je dois passer au Shield. Biz. Clint_.]

* * *

  
Clint pose son téléphone puis se lève et va sous la douche, il descend ensuite rejoindre son épouse et ses enfants. Le petit déjeuner est animé comme tous les matins chez les Barton. Mais lorsque les deux plus grands enfants partent à l'école, la ferme est soudainement silencieuse. Laura fait le ménage tandis que Clint se recule dans sa grange, bricolant tout et n'importe quoi.  
Ce fut pour le déjeuner que Madame vient chercher son mari. Le ton est monotone entre les époux Barton. Clint décide de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle non?

\- Qu'on parle de quoi?

\- De nous... Enfin si il y a encore un nous...

\- On parlera oui, vient manger Clint.

\- Laura...

\- Après s'il te plaît.

Clint suit tout de même son épouse et se met à table. Il commence à manger le plat concocté par son épouse mais il revient tout de même à la charge. "On se voile la face Laura."

\- Clint.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se parle plus? On se croise à peine. Parle moi, dis moi quelque chose...

\- Je sais pas ce qui nous arrive Clint. Si au moins on se disputait...

\- On pourrait faire semblant, continuer comme ça à se croiser et à ne pas se calculer mais ça rime à rien, tu penses pas?

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on l'est déjà.

\- Tu veux t'en aller de la maison?

\- Pas pour le moment mais tôt ou tard...

\- D'accord pour se séparer mais ne pars pas... C'est trop tôt... Aussi bien pour moi que pour les enfants.

\- D'accord.

Clint et Laura décident de ne pas informer les enfants, ils ont le temps pour ça. Clint aide Laura a faire le ménage, puis retourne dans la grange, il regarde en même temps s'il n'a pas de message de Pietro. Il en aperçoit.

* * *

 

[De Pietro à Clint, 11.42AM _:_

_Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, inutile que je décrive mon rêve...]_

[De Pietro à Clint, 11.56AM:

_Cool ton rêve, il est assez marrant. Parcontre ma soeur devra finir par choisir... Soit l'oiseau soit l'androide.]_

[De Pietro à Clint, 0.01PM:

_Mort de rire pour Cap et Stark. Parcontre t'aurais pu me laisser plus de place dans le lit, méchant!!]_

[ De Clint à Pietro, 2.13PM:

_Je viens de voir tes messages. Je suis désolé pour ton rêve. Repose toi bien. Biz.]_

* * *

  
Clint pose son téléphone puis continu avant que la tribu ne revienne de l'école.  
Le bus arrive enfin, Clint rejoint sa famille et prend le goûter avec eux. Puis vient l'heure des devoirs, du bain et de la préparation du repas.

Laura se charge de préparer le dîner pendant que Clint passe du temps avec son petit dernier.

À table au soir, Laura et Clint parlent peu, les enfants parlent pour eux. L'ambiance est tout de même tendue, Clint à hâte d'être à demain, pour retourner au Shield.

Le dîner fini, les parents vont coucher les enfants puis ils redescendent dans le salon. Ils se boient un café silencieusement devant la télé. Clint monte le premier puis Laura le suit. Il lui rappelle qu'il doit retourner au Shield le lendemain, la mère de famille a l'air tout de même peiné de voir son époux retourner travailler. Chacun de leurs côtés, Clint et Laura s'endorment illico.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Clint retentit, il pense d'abord à un rêve, mais Laura le tire de son sommeil pour qu'il décroche ou raccroche. Il sursaute et décroche aussitôt. Il entend une faible sokovienne voix l'appeler, mêlée entre angoisse et plainte.

\- Clint... Je...

\- J'arrive. Répond t'il seulement. Il saute du lit, enfile un jean et un pull sous le regard médusé de sa compagne qui le voit s'habiller.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Questionne Laura.

\- On a besoin de moi. Répond le père. Il regarde son épouse prise au dépourvu et enfile ses baskets sans prendre de mettre des chaussettes. "Je suis désolé Laura." Murmure t'il seulement.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? Demande soudainement la mère de famille.

\- Peut être bien, oui. Avoue l'archer. La jeune femme baisse les yeux. "Je suis désolé Laura." Réitère t'il.

Clint attrappe son sac et file vers sa bagnole. Il souffle doucement. Avouer à Laura qu'il voit quelqu'un est sorti tout de seul. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y arriverait, mais il y est parvenu assez facilement. Il démarre aussitôt et file vers le sheild. Il roule aussitôt vite qu'il le peut. Les larmes coulent doucement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure. Mais se doute qu'il a tourné un chapitre de sa vie en avouant à Laura qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Tout ne sera jamais plus pareil à partir de maintenant.

En arrivant au Shield, il grimpe les étages à pieds et se précipite dans la chambre du jeune. Il s'arrête un instant devant sa porte et souffle lentement, il sait que le fait qu'il soit là, à cet instant confirlera ses sentiments envers le sokovien. Il sait qu'à l'instant où il franchira cette porte, le jeune comprendra qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus faire machine arrière. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur lui.

\- Clint, vous êtes là. Lance la jumelle de celui ci.

\- Wan.. Wanda... Je... Bafouille l'archer.

\- Je l'ai endormis, juste un instant, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi me tenir éveiller... Je suis épuisée et lui aussi. Avoua la sorcière.

\- Ses rêves de mort le hante tant que ça.

\- Il vous voit et vous revoit mourir sans cesse.... Je comprends sa douleur... Clint...

\- Oui...

\- Pour lui, vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple collègue, il pense que je ne le sais pas, mais je le connais, j'ai déjà pénétré son âme afin de l'appaiser et il vous aime bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier... Wanda soupire puis lâche encore... "Je suis désolé mais il fallait que je vous le dise. Désolé si je vous ai froissé ou si vous prenez peur...

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas Wanda, plus rien ne me fait peur... Allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de lui. Décide Clint.

Wanda lui sourit discrètement puis s'en va. Il entre dans la chambre, tout est calme, Pietro semble dormir, il s'assoit à ses côtés et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. L'archer veille sur lui et lutte lui même contre le sommeil. Au bout d'une heure, il enlève ses baskets, puis sa veste et s'allonge auprès de lui.

Il somnole, puis le jeune recommence à s'agiter. Il l'entend l'appeler, il l'entend chouiner, pleurer sa perte. Il le sert dans ses bras et lui chuchote qu'il est là, qu'il est en vie et qu'il l'aime. Le père de famille répète cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à qu'il se calme à nouveau.

La phrase de l'archer en boucle, semble appaiser le jeune, telle une incantation, elle a l'air de le calmer.

Le soleil se lève doucement dans la chambre du sokovien, Quicksilver est le premier à ouvrir les yeux. "Clint." Murmure t'il de surprise.

L'archer répète encore machinalement. "Je suis là, je suis en vie et je t'aime."  
Le jeune bloque sur ses derniers mots. "Clint?"

L'archer ouvre les yeux. "Tu es réveillé ?"

\- Oui... Tu es venu finalement.

\- Wanda avait réussi à t'appaiser quand je suis arrivé. Pietro... Il faut que tu t'enlève ça de la tête. Je suis pas mort. Et je compte pas mourir d'aussitot. Pietro...

\- Je t'ai entendu... Enfin... Je pensais que c'était dans mon rêve mais.... Tu viens de me le redire.

\- De redire quoi...

\- Que tu étais là... Que tu étais en vie et... Et...

\- Et je t'aime... Complète Barton.

Le jeune est surpris, il faut dire qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Et cette phrase, enfin ces trois mois, le réconforte. "Je t'aime aussi Clint..." Avoue à son tour le sokovien.

\- Je sais... Lance seulement clint avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.  
Fin.


End file.
